g_tekketsufandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
The Price of Life (命の値段 Inochi no Nedan) is the fourth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. Tekkadan plans their route to smuggle Kudelia to Earth without alerting Gjallarhorn forces. Meanwhile, McGillis and Gaelio arrive on Mars to investigate the recent battles and encounter Mikazuki and Biscuit on a cornfield. Summary Orga, Biscuit and the other members of the newly formed Tekkadan prepare for their upcoming journey to Earth. Biscuit debriefs the central members of Tekkadan with a plan to hire an escort to Earth in order to avoid Gjallarhorn's space routes. Todo suggests that they use the Orcus Company as a guide, claiming he has close ties with their leader. The Orcus Company later agrees to do the job for 45% of Tekkadan's pay. In preparation, Orga sends Akihiro and Dexter to a civilian space port to register Tekkadan's ship: the Isaribi. However, before Orga sends them off, he returns Akihiro's Human Debris contract to him. As Human Debris, Akihiro and his group were sold to Maruba for very little money, making them company property. Orga returns this contract to Akihiro in the others in order to set them free. At the Gjallarhorn's Mars Branch Space Headquarters, McGillis and Gaelio continue their inspection. Major Conral tries to thwart their examination by both sabotaging data and trying to bribe the duo, but McGillis easily fixes the data and threatens to arrest him for bribery. Afterwards, the tandem makes their way down to the surface of Mars to investigate Gjallarhorn's missing company, the team that was sent to eliminate CGS. McGillis has received reports of Kudelia's disappearance, and of a secret meeting between her father Norman Bernstein and Major Coral. He and Gaelio put together that Coral must have targeted Kudelia, explaining the missing company and Coral's suspicious behavior. Mikazuki and Biscuit take Kudelia and Fumitan to Sakura's cornfield. The farm is run by Biscuit's grandmother, Sakura Pretzel, and his two younger sisters. Mikazuki asked Kudelia to come in order to express his gratitude. He first explains that the field barely makes any money, and the livelihood of Biscuit's family depends on his income, but now that Kudelia has hired them to smuggle her to earth, everyone in Tekkadan will have a job. Mikazuki thanks her for supporting them. Later on, McGillis and Gaelio arrive on the farm and nearly hit Cookie and Cracker with their car. Mikazuki attacks Gaelio, but is quickly stopped by Saukura. McGillis apologizes for the incident and asks a few questions about the battle that took place earlier nearby. Everyone plays dumb so they won't be discovered by Gjallarhorn, and they get McGillis to leave after Biscuit tells them about CGS. Mikazuki and the others return to base to see a new logo for Tekkadan, a red flower designed by Ride Moss. Everyone on base is excited by this symbol of new beginnings. Technology Used *EB-06 Graze *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Credits *'Screenplay': root Toshizo *'Storyboard': Yoshikazu Miyao *'Director': Shoji Ikeno *'Character animation director': Takao Maki *'Mecha animation director': Uda HayaTeruko Navigation Category:Episodes